


Staircase of Shame

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [34]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Prisha tries to get her homework done when something catches her eye.
Relationships: Aasim & Brody (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Sophie & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 3





	Staircase of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Prisha gave a happy sigh as she felt the cool breeze brushing past her. It was a lovely afternoon to get some homework done after classes. In fact, she had nearly finished everything she needed to except for her history reading. If she got this done, then she would have all the time in the world this weekend. Dates with Violet, flying with Sophie, going to this new juice shop Clem swore was the best in all of Richmond. All of this she could do and more if she could finish this chapter in her history book. 

The vampire flipped through the book and landed on page 82 where the chapter began. Her fangs poked out as she hummed lightly at the thought of the fun weekend but that diversion soon faded away as she continued to read the book. Her fangs disappeared as she frowned and her brow furrowed. She could feel her frustration grow with each page. How Mr. Everett thought this is what truly happened in history the vampire had no idea. She could have sworn that when she lived through those years that were not history the tales she had heard and the sights she had seen had been different. 

After a few more pages Prisha slammed the book shut and used her free hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. She needed a break. Learning her head against the tree trunk, the vampire took a minute to enjoy the gentle, cooling breeze before a sound from across the yard drew her attention. 

Louis’ laughter was contagious as the frankenstein took off his left arm and tossed it high in the air. Sophie let out an excited twitter as she dove through the air and caught the limb. Flying forward, the harpy dropped the limb before boasting to her twin who looked a bit peeved. Prisha guessed because she was losing. Minnie let out a competitive chirp, swirling through the air and caught the limb this time. 

Louis clapped happily, his dreadlocks bouncing as he went to retrieve his limb. When he had reached it, he paused at the sight of Renata. The huldra had a pout of her lips as she begged the frankenstein for something. Louis gave a smile and a nod before backstepping. Planting his left foot in the ground, he gave a mighty kick, causing his right leg to pop off and go flying through the air. Renata’s teeth poked out as she scurried to nab the limb. With a mighty leap the huldra caught it, a proud smile on her face as she blew a kiss towards Minnie who gave a flustered tweet and twirled in the air. A soft thud made Prisha look over and give a small chuckle as Louis sat on his butt, laughing. He had fallen over after losing his limb and his balance. 

The vampire glanced over to the left to see what else the monsters of Ericson high were up to. Brody looked deep in thought as she hunched over her mathematics book. Aasim sat a few paces away on his fireproof blanket, a gentle smile on his lips as he helped the selkie with a problem. Brody gave a happy bark and was about to high five Aasim when both of their hands froze midair as they remembered that would end poorly.

Prisha took a deep breath and was about to resume reading the last few pages she needed to when she noticed out of the corner of her eye Violet walking out of the school. A small, warm smile was on the werewolf’s lips as she exited the building. The sight made Prisha’s heart skip a beat - at least it would if it was still beating. Violet looked happy to be done with her meeting with Coach Garcia and was about to go down the stairs when she became intrigued by her own tail. 

Her eyes shone with excitement as her tail darted this way and that. Violet’s ears moved back and forth before she began to chase her tail in a circle. Prisha watched in amusement as her girlfriend became fully invested in catching her own tail. The werewolf spun round and round; each time Prisha noticed a glint of determination and fun shining in Violet’s eyes. The werewolf seemed to get so excited at the prospect of catching her tail that she failed to notice that she was getting dangerously close to the steps. 

As she spun around again and again, her foot slipped and with a small thud Violet fell butt first onto the steps. She let out a small yelp before growling in frustration. Her pale green eyes darted around left and right when they locked with the vampire’s. Violet’s eyes grew large and her ears fell flat against her head. Her tail went limp, falling useless between her legs as she scampered up the steps and disappeared.

“Violet,” Prisha got up to her feet and began to walk forward. She was worried that her girlfriend had gotten her leg hurt in the fall. Then she heard footsteps and the flapping of wings from behind her.

“Have no fear, Prisha!” Louis’ cheery voice appeared beside her. “The dynamic best friend duo is on the case. Right, Soph?” The frankenstein looked over at the harpy who had landed beside him.

“Yep, we’ll talk to Vi,” Sophie gave a bright smile and before Prisha could say otherwise the two were off, hopping up the school stairs and into the building that the werewolf was hiding inside.

“Vi, Vi! You here?” Louis cupped his hands around his mouth and called out for his best friend.

“Go away,” Violet mumbled from a corner behind some lockers.

“Violet,” Sophie chirped happily and moved forward. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?”   
“No,” Violet’s face was hidden behind her knees. “I wish I was. It would be better than this.”

“Aww, you don’t mean that, Violet,” Louis plopped down across from his friend while Sophie perched up on the lockers. It wasn’t allowed but she didn’t care; her best friend was sad and it wasn’t like she’d get caught. 

“Prisha saw me fall on my ass like the world’s dumbest mutt,” Violet didn’t bother to look at her best friends.

“That’s okay. Clem has seen me do a bunch of stupid stuff and she still loves me tons!” Louis smiled wildly. “One time I was trying to kick a soccer ball during P.E. but instead my leg popped off and kicked Clem’s butt,” Louis’ smile faded at that, clearly still embarrassed by it but that embarrassment soon dissipated and he gave another big smile for the werewolf. “I’m sure Prisha doesn’t think you’re bad or stupid or anything for what happened.”   


“Lou is right,” Sophie chimed in. “Prisha isn't that kind of vampire. She’s super cool. Besides, I’ve done a bunch of stuff I was sure Marlon would freak out about or that he’d tease me for. Like that one time he caught me chowing down on a tree trunk full of bugs or that time Renata was juggling bugs and how wrong that went.” The harpy twittered and chirped at that memory before continuing. “Point is that I’m sure Prisha is just worried about you, that's all.”

“Yep, Soph is right!” Louis exclaimed. “We monsters have our quirks but that's what makes us lovable, not walking jokes!” 

Violet remained quiet for a minute, her face still hidden until she gave a small sigh. “Okay, maybe you’re right,” Her pale eyes peeked up to see Louis practically beaming at the success. He high fived Sophie who soared down to stand beside him.

“That’s the spirit,” Sophie swung her arm and smiled warmly at her best friend.

The werewolf got up to her feet and was surprised when Louis and Sophie tackled her with a hug. Violet gave a groan but her small smile and her wagging tail betrayed her true feelings. The three friends walked side by side outside. When they got back to the steps, Louis and Sophie rejoined Minnie and Renata who were patiently waiting to resume fetch and to see if Violet was okay. After they were reassured that she was, the four monsters continued their game. 

Violet walked down the steps, her tail nervously twitching this way and that as she walked over to Prisha. The vampire jogged over to her girlfriend with a concerned expression.

“Violet, are you alright?” Prisha’s eyes searched Violet’s before glancing down at her legs. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

“No,” Violet’s eyes glanced down. “Nothing hurt but my pride,” Her ears perked up when she felt Prisha’s cold hands grab hers. 

“I’m glad that you’re okay,” Prisha’s gentle smile made Violet’s heart pitter patter as her tail began to wildly sway this way and that. “Now that your talk with Coach Garcia is done, would you care to accompany me on a walk?”

“I’d love to,” Violet’s fingers intertwined with Prisha’s and the couple ambled down the walkway.

“I heard there’s this great new burger place. I believe it's called Reggie’s. Care to grab a bite?”

Violet’s ears perked and her tail wagged even faster. “Sounds good.” 

Prisha smiled and gave a small kiss on Violet’s cheek before the pair continued to walk on, ready to enjoy the weekend off with tasty food and each other’s company.


End file.
